


BOOM, headshot.

by Dractonis



Series: Social Media [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Chatting & Messaging, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pictures, Social Media, Twitter, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dractonis/pseuds/Dractonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's latest tweet has upset Novak, now he has to deal with the fallout. </p><p>Twitter fic, images inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BOOM, headshot.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I sincerely apologise for how random and senseless this is, but it was too fun to make. I plan on making a series of twitter fics in future in this style, if people like the format. Hopefully the images aren't too large. Everything is made up apart from the game between Rafa and Novak and Andy's original tweet on the incident.
> 
> As to where the randomness spanned from, take a look at this clip:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI02H22bzRg
> 
> DIsclaimer: THIS DID NOT HAPPEN. I can't make that any clearer, this entire conversation is completely fictional, don't own these guys.

* * *

It all began with an innocent tweet from Andy on Saturday night...

* * *

After the match...

 

 

 

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated: Please help me to win a tshirt from Tomas Berdych by favouriting my tweets! 
> 
> http://tomasberdych.cz/reply/681AAB3B  
> http://tomasberdych.cz/reply/87AA38A7


End file.
